En frio
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: Allen/Pilika.


**En frío**

_Azul, era azul, río era río, aunque dentro del azul y del río y de Siddharta vivía escondido lo único y lo divino; precisamente, pues , el carácter y la esencia de lo divino era el ser aquí amarillo, allí azul, allá cielo, acullá bosque y aquí Siddharta._

**Hermann Hesse.**

El oso gris había gemido , con furia reprimida entre las garras y le había pedido algo que Allen no había escuchado...

No era la misma niña, la que había visto esa tarde calurosa bajo los cedros polvorientos. De nuevo estaban solos, uno frente al otro. Sus reflexiones no eran brillantes, pero él las escuchó pacientemente. Casi maquinaba un plan maquiavélico en el que fuera coherente arrojarla sobre la hierba y hacer algo de lo que sabía poco o nada, gracias a revistas porno.

-... No soy feliz.-Una pausa a ese llanto escandaloso y cansado.-Extraño demasiado a Horokeu.

Jugaba con sus dedos, los apretaba, los giraba y se mordía el labio inferior. Aspiraba húmedo y se limpiaba con las mangas de su camisa. Imaginó Allen una garza con gripe y sonrió, imaginando también el gusto a invierno de sus lágrimas, como rocío sobre la mesa.

-No me gusta verla llorar, señorita Pilika. Su hermano gustaba de la risa.-Ahora juega su carta más valiosa, la de tomar su mano, frotar el ala herida de una paloma blanca.

Cuando se fue, no le dejó más que el tesoro del sudor en sus sábanas y el secreto de una macha rojiza que indicaba su primera vez.

El bosque era grande. También era lo único que Allen conocía como un hogar en el mundo. Creció allí, con su madre. La enterró al pie de una montaña.

Pilika podría estar adaptada a esa clase de ambientes, pero no había memorizado los senderos por los que merodeaba sola. La idea de los lobos, era acogedora para quién acariciaba sus lomos e incluso cazaba con ellos, más a una presa posible podría disgustarle.

Pero no. La encontró ida, hablando con las rocas del río, poniéndoles nombres y apilándolas como a hijas. Tenía la falda doblada y sacudía la cabeza, riendo fuerte, con los bolsillos hacia afuera, sin un sólo centavo en su interior. No sabía en dónde estaba, si siquiera a dónde iba, pero aún podía reír, hasta fastidiar al oso gris y a todas las criaturas del bosque. Allen se sintió sobrecogido por esta concepción del mundo, tan libre y salvaje como la música de los capullos al abrirse en primavera.

Tal vez, en el fondo ninguno de los dos sabía si tenían algo en común, aparte de una existencia agreste con la cual identificarse.

Se obligó a sentarse en el borde hasta que ella notó su presencia y lo tildó de pervertido, arrojándole pequeñas olas de agua. Luego se volteó , entre avergonzado y gustoso.

Él le prestó sus pieles y cuidó que se envolviera con cuidado, temeroso de la noche que se discutía en la tarde roja. Recordaba un invierno horrendo y la sangre brotando de la boca de su madre, en una marea de fiebre y vómitos.

Y fueron dos... Como en cada lado de un espejo enfrentado.

En el sendero, ella caminaba cojeando, como si aún arrastrara su maleta como aquel primer día. No importaba que tuviera demasiada ropa, si sus ojos estaban desnudos y tristes, contando las estrellas, brillantes y sujetos al cielo ennegrecido repentinamente.

Allen contemplaba los pies embarrados y le dolían las llagas que las piedras le habían producido. No quería subir los ojos, porque ella estaba sollozando y cuando al fin lo hizo, Pilika lo abrazó. Lo besó y lo hecho, hecho está. Se preguntó siempre cómo era hacer el amor sobre el suelo escarchado, con alguien que no fuera él mismo, a media noche. Tuvo un orgasmo y vio estrellas que se perdían en el cabello celeste, como un atardecer en las mañanas invernales. Pero obviamente fue distinto. Muy distinto.

Su sueño era en la casa, cuando ya estuvieran los dos con ojos somnolientos, olvidado el hambre. Estrechó su mano mientras caminaron juntos, nublado por anhelos regados por el lugar donde cumplirían los cincuenta años de casados, con cien hijos, dobles camadas de todas las especies y todas reunidas a los pies de su cama. Una casa no es un hogar sin una mujer con la cual hacerlo crecer.

Pilika miraba al cielo y sonreía. Su labial se había descorrido y su boca parecía embarrada en jugo de fresas tibio, dulce. Los árboles jugaban a hacer sombras en su cuerpo blanco. La luz le caía en la piel clara y simulaban juntas una laguna.

No tendrían dinero. Pero Allen sabía manejarse bien sin él y aunque le dolía pensar que ella podría incomodarse, se aseguró que no pasarían hambre.

Era apresurado hablar de matrimonio quince días después de su llegada, un mes después de la muerte de Horo, seis años desesperados para Allen.

Dormían en la misma cama y a falta de cubiertos para ambos, comían con los mismos utensilios. Pilika lo alimentaba como a un niño y lo besaba como a un hombre. Le urgía decir en voz alta, que lo esperaba una esposa en casa y era una prisa llevada por el corazón.

Sin miedo, forjó un sueño con barro de río, moldeando suavemente el cuerpo de Pilika bajo sus manos. Tenía terror de que no aceptase, de que un día se fuera definitivamente. Cuando se enteró del embarazo, se regocijó con creces. Ya no podría, ni aunque quisiera.

Ella se amoldó con una perfección sombría para con las circunstancias. No parecía demasiado consciente de lo que sucedía. Pero Allen fue feliz a pesar de la distancia emocional.

-Señorita Pilika, ¿me haría el honor de pasar su vida conmigo?-Preguntó al fin, rogando que la suerte le diera el "Sí" de sus labios rojizos. Las lágrimas volvían sus ojos más brillantes que nunca. De rodillas ante ella, tomando sus manos, sin un anillo para adjuntar a su petición, esperó ansioso.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué parte de "Me quedo hasta que salga el próximo autobús" no entiendes?!-Vociferó, frenética, sacudiendo los brazos y plantándole una bofetada en el rostro.

Allen la miró, incrédulo primero y luego aterrado al ver que sacaba su maleta de debajo de la mesita, para encaminarse a la pequeña puerta de salida.


End file.
